


默

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·现实向——我将是你沉默时的灯盏，你是我燃着的灯火。





	1. 上·无言

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线是去年（）

——上——

半个小时过去了，仍然没有来自千里之外的回信。

先前发出去的最后一条信息就像往大海里投进去一块棱石，企望它在深海里仍保留着它的锋芒，不被淹没的彻底，却被温柔缱绻的海水所包围容纳，覆没掉声音与呼喊，与沉默无言的回音一同拉坠进深不见尽头的海底，冰冷与刺骨袭上，无奈与失落附庸，没有半点停留的悲悯，它是如此残酷又真实地存在着。

训练的冰场与往常一样，里头是早就习惯的温度与赶早刚浇完冰的冰面，金博洋踩着冰鞋靠在冰场边上，无端感觉周遭十分寒冷，四周全都是向他压过来的冷气，带着利刃似的，刺疼他捂着冰凉手机的手心，淋漓至痛不见伤痕。

早上的冰场目前只有金博洋一个人，他最近加紧了上冰训练的时间，日程安排的有些紧张，今日比以往早到了半个小时，他试图借多一点时间让他窝在熟悉的冰场里，独自一人理清楚思绪，调整好状态，好让他在正式训练时表现的更正常一点，比如像以前那样并无二致，笑的并不难过，叫人看不出来异样。

他怔怔地看着一直亮着屏显示一个界面的手机屏幕许久，心里期待又忐忑，心口像塞满了未明晰的压抑情绪，像旧布条补上漏洞，调理情绪也只是暂时将就，强行地往身上打上发条施行运转，卡着齿轮带动肢体关节，满腔都是无法释然的落寞。

一分钟又一分钟……时间沙漏里流着等待的分秒的沙，正在一点一点地流逝殆尽，却没有办法将其倒置，倒退时间使之重来。

时间永远都不会倒退到与人相遇之前，也不会倒退到相知之时，时间似乎将人推到了结尾，没有回应的情节预示着终局。

那条由金博洋发出去的、等了一个晚上才出现在界面最底端的信息在提醒着金博洋，与他联系的对方没有再理会这段对话，也许是在忙碌着没有看见，或是提示信息出现了问题，又或是在想怎么回答，但金博洋认为最可能的一点是——对方根本不想回复。

羽生结弦暂时不想回复他，这是金博洋关了手机屏幕后得出的结论。

与羽生结弦相处了几年，尽管因为两个人语言文化的差异以及个人阅历的理解，有时会有许多层翻译的误解与阻挠，但羽生结弦发给金博洋的每条信息，金博洋还是能或多或少地猜测完整羽生的意思，预判对方的反应与回答，因此得到这个结论，金博洋心里早有准备，并没有太过于纠结羽生回不回他信息这个问题，他想也许是因为异地时差抑或是时空问题导致这并不如他所愿，没有关系，金博洋只是觉得生气，一股气闷在他心里，他对自己生气——因为这不是第一次。

这不是第一次他得不到回应的情况，而原因总是出在金博洋身上，比金博洋年长且成熟、情感与阅历更丰富的羽生结弦总是选择包容与谅解。

但不是每个人都有充足的耐心与好脾气无条件地包容另一个人的小任性与别扭，除了生来爱他的父母，爱人在这一方面所要付出和学习的内容相当多，其中必定要学会一门课——如何认清你的某些所作所为带给恋人的伤害，两个人相处总会有摩擦，不可避免，但总是那些在不经意间出现的无意之举与无心之话，在这一方面，多的是两个人不知道的事。

很不幸的，金博洋的这一门课学的并不好，正在自认不及格的边缘大鹏展翅——羽生结弦将这只要出界的飞鸟按了回去，并用不回应示意金博洋要重修这门课。

金博洋想到这里动了动嘴角，最终闭上了眼睛，无声地动了动唇，说了句对不起，没有人知道他在跟谁说，只有他自己知道。

他最后不死心地点亮手机屏幕，想继续等着羽生结弦的信息，金博洋知道羽生结弦现在还在日本休养，对方一向比他早起，又不赖床，不用给调个闹钟提供叫醒服务，哪怕在不训练的日子里也有着规律的作息时间，在这个时间段是可以看到信息的，除非对方还没醒，或是有别的事暂时搁浅，但按照以前，羽生结弦无论如何都会回个信息给金博洋告知他一天的行程，不让金博洋担忧挂念或几多揣测，好安排两个人视频见面的时间和场合。

可今天没有。

羽生暂时不想回复他。这个结论又出现在金博洋的脑海里，这令他怅然，金博洋又想了一个安慰性的总结：羽生也许是还没想好回什么，这很常见，他也会经常没想好怎么回复羽生结弦的信息，这对不善言语表达的他来说，有时候是件苦恼的事情，这就导致对方直接上视频来跟他面对面交流——结果是见了面反而更想不出什么话说，因为光顾着盯着相隔甚远相思更甚的恋人了，一心一意地都在看着对方的面容，猜想对方最近的状态，在脑海里不自觉地重播一遍才回顾几遍的对方的节目，回放那些步伐与跳跃的瞬间，最后回归于现实里寻求真实的相爱证明，眼睛代替了说话，一通视频可以看很久，傻笑很久，想念很久。

可这也是过去式了，他们已经很久没有视频过、完整对话过了，新赛季的到来使两位同样执着于赛场、向前奔跑着的运动员各自忙碌起来，默契地各自转身，默认地为同一个目标奋斗，想尽全力地向彼此展示他们新的状态、新的模样、新的目标、新的一切，这是崭新的开始，也是征程的延续，继续在新的战场上以完美的表现征服对方，宣告他们引以为傲的独一无二的吸引力，他们本就因此而相爱而欣赏，将来也会一直在冰场上交集重合着漫长岁月，直至他们的花滑生涯结束，开启另一种生活。

本该是这样的，本该如此，这是一个很好很棒的故事。

以“本该”为开头的故事，往往会有个“可是”，或者说是“可惜”。

金博洋这个赛季初分站赛的表现并不如人意，可以说是有些糟糕，在刚刚结束的法国站的比赛中，整个人看上去都不太好。

与他的恋人、他的竞争对手、他的偶像对比——当羽生结弦身披荣光、屡破纪录、几乎封神的时候，金博洋站在灯光照不到的地方，被黑暗覆盖着，他独自地仰望、艳羡，甚至有些嫉妒，过多不甘，隐隐作痛着。

那种感觉太熟悉了，熟悉到金博洋一想起，就感到难过，难过到不知所措，难过到无处诉说。

除去羽生接连佳绩的刺激以及面对他与其他选手巨大差距的愕然，最能刺痛金博洋的，其实仍是没能实现自己的目标这一事实。

新规则的改变，风格的转变，整体节目合乐的磨合，跳跃的不稳定，心态的考验，外界的影响，对手的追赶，蜕变的阵痛期……金博洋要面对的问题与挑战、压力与苦难，远比他人所见到的要多得多、苦的多，他是踩在冰刃上舞蹈的舞者，也是要挑战自己的勇士，别人看起来的云淡风轻，都是他咬牙坚持所换来的轻描淡写，人们往往说为了让自己看起来毫不费力，必须要在别人看不见的地方拼尽全力地奔跑，这对金博洋来说是理所当然的事情，为了自己的目标与梦想，没有什么苦也没有什么痛是熬不过的，他还会走的更远，走的路会更长。

然而，如今的他无疑是令人质疑的、遭人猜测议论纷纷的。

太多的声音向金博洋涌来了——心疼的、担忧的、鼓励的、揣测的、指责的、质问的——什么声音都有，什么言论都来，这让金博洋站在话筒与记者面前时，心悸了一瞬，害怕的情绪从心里一闪而过，但他很快就调整好情绪，在众人面前露出微笑，用这样的表情来应对这世上一切他不可掌控的东西。

金博洋自以为的最大优点，以强大的心脏稳定的心态，帮他通过一次又一次难过的关卡，犹如一个自我保护的屏障，却被羽生结弦的一句话给击垮成碎片。

羽生结弦说出那句话的时候，金博洋想到了他在法国站的摔倒的第一个跳跃，他擅长的勾手四周跳，在摔倒的那一瞬间，他的心是乱的，他听不见其他声音，只剩自己的心跳声，砰砰作响，像在发出致命的红色警告，抓着他的心脏，不让他呼吸，脑海里有个声音拼命要求他停下来，几乎要用力撞碎他的屏障。

不——金博洋拒绝停下来，绝不。

他拒绝一切让他妥协的东西。

 

羽生结弦在法国站结束后的第二天，给金博洋发了几条问候关心的信息，在得到金博洋“一切都好”的回答后，留下了这么一句话：

“博洋，这是你第二次跟我说一切都好，但显而易见，事实证明并不是如你所说的那样，如果你真的有什么事情，请一定要说出来——你为什么总是什么都不说？”

——你为什么总是什么都不说？

你为什么总是什么都不说？

金博洋能明显感觉到羽生这句话里面的怒意——因为他总是很少跟任何人倾诉，他习惯把所有事情都瞒进心里，遇到什么事情总是一笑而过不让人担心，性格使他在遇到问题时沉默寡言，选择不说不言不语，任由自己独自消解压在心里的事情，在比他更成熟些又优秀的多的羽生结弦面前，金博洋会更想要维护自己的自尊心，或者是希望通过这样的方式来证明自己，他真的无需人担心，他也能一样强大，能与之相配，他可以做好一切事情。

当一个人愈发沉默时，他已然抛弃了更多的东西，接受了更多使他成熟的事物，他将会更强大，也会更令人心疼。

可金博洋没明白过来羽生结弦为什么这么愤怒，愤怒到在金博洋没有回应的一个小时内，直接打了电话给他，问的还是同一句话——

你为什么总是什么都不说呢？

金博洋还是选择了沉默，他不敢说任何话，他感到愧疚，正在养伤的羽生结弦因他的事而愤怒，这一认知让金博洋更难过了，他不是个合格的、能够照顾好羽生的恋人，他甚至还在伤害羽生，他找了个借口，心虚且有些疲惫地挂掉了电话。

但是——但是，金博洋没有办法回应任何话。

因为他自认没有资格向谁倾诉——没有做到的事情，众人总是认为这是在找借口找解脱，不是吗？

没能站在你身边，我该说什么呢？

要我说一句，我尽力了，但我还是没能做到吗？

要我承认我真的做不到吗？要我承认我的确还在处理许多问题，我还在调整我自己，我还做不到像你这么强大吗？

要我承认在摔倒的某一刻时，我感觉我们的差距越来越大，你离我越来越远，我永远、永远追不上你吗？

如一条固执孤独的鱼，不如沉于海底，沉默，沉默。

 

金博洋无力地握着手机，上面依旧没有信息，他果断地将手机放回包里，垂眸将拉链拉好，做了几个深呼吸，转身头也不回地滑上了冰场。

他做了第一个跳跃——是他拿手的勾手四周跳，在起跳的一瞬间，心无旁骛，一跃而起，像以前一样又高又远，落冰完美。

金博洋想到了他给羽生结弦留下的那一句话：

“早安，羽生。我很抱歉，我之前没有顾及到你的感受——我一切都好，真的。我没有说谎，也没有骗你。你也要注意身体。”

然后他摔了第二个跳跃，摔倒的青年像一只失衡折翼的蝴蝶，坠落到冰上，溅起的冰花沾到他身上，混乱地黏附着，显得狼狈难堪，所幸没有伤到，他膝盖上那些摔倒青紫的伤痕在提醒他以前也这么过来的，一遍一遍，从失败到成功，只是疼到习惯，痛且麻木，还要克服恐惧，征服不可操控。

摔倒在地的金博洋一个人坐在冰面上愣了许久，捂着脸叹了一口气。

他觉得眼眶好疼。


	2. 中上·无关

——中上—— 

 

天色偏暗，气温偏低，安静的房间里亮着一盏小灯，仅仅照亮着一处角落，光线逐渐扩散晕染开来，在墙上刻现出的影子交叠重合成一个青年的模样，青年坐靠在床头边上，正低头看着手机，眉头微微皱起。 

手机屏幕感光自动调整的光轻轻洒到青年脸上，柔化着他的面容轮廓，模糊了他此刻的表情，羽生结弦看着手机停留界面上最新的信息，一遍又一遍地反复读着远在异国的恋人发过来的每一个字，想将这几句简单又略显客气疏离的话都看透，想透过这几句话想象着金博洋在写下这几个字时的心情与情绪。 

再将话读一遍后，羽生结弦似乎连金博洋的小表情与语气都能想象的到。 

博洋还是不愿意向我说些什么。羽生结弦想，抬手将手机反盖在身上盖着的被子上，柔软的被子跟着手机陷下去，将光吸附地一干二净，房间里只剩下昏黄的灯光，他不再看信息，也不再想着回复。 

羽生结弦一早醒来还没顾着梳洗，便先看完了金博洋发过来的信息，就这低头看手机的姿势僵持着半天，感到无可奈何，这几天他在家里休养着，母亲考虑到现在的羽生结弦需要好好休息，并没有过来打扰，羽生结弦索性将自己锁在房间里开着小灯，握着手机，在对话框里的回复删了打打了删，几次都没成句成行，最后还是不打算回复了，将这事一搁浅，就搁浅了一整天。 

以彼此的沉默作开端，并不怎么好。 

 

自早上过后，金博洋也没有再发什么信息过来，羽生结弦猜测金博洋也暂时不想理会他，毕竟羽生结弦从没有以那样的态度跟金博洋说过话，他的小朋友可能会觉得有些委屈，还有些不服气。 

因为羽生结弦有时候也会什么都不跟金博洋说，为了不让对方担忧隐瞒伤势，状态不好时也瞒着对方，遇到很多事情时都不会选择跟恋人倾诉，这自然也会让金博洋感到有些不舒服，这是不信任对方的讯号，莫名的“自我主义”，仙台大骗子与哈尔滨小骗子在这一事情上实在彼此彼此，不相上下。 

同样的事情同样的伤害，都是彼此给予的。 

所以羽生结弦清楚现在的情况，但还是认为此刻的他应该也要保持着长久的沉默，让金博洋知道他现在也有些生气——是很生气，生气到对他们之间这几天的相处与对话感到疲惫，一时之间不再有想继续说下去的欲望，他需要静一会。 

他们并非如何亲密的恋人，他们之间隔着非常多的东西，隔着国家，隔着海洋，隔着时差，隔着语言，有时候与其说是互相喜欢的恋人，不如说是可以相守相知的朋友，他们一年可能都见不上几面，常年陪着自己的只有每日的想念与忙碌的训练，他们之间缺少亲吻的日常问候，也缺少失意的陪伴与欢欣的分享，但这些都没有减少他们对彼此的珍视与喜欢，只要一句话，一个拥抱，一个简单的吻，一个眼神，心里所有的不安与想念的狂都被抚平，因为难得拥有，所以倍感珍贵。 

羽生结弦本以为他们之间就算再怎么相隔万里，也仍然可以是最好的恋人，可以互相倾诉，互相安慰，互相鼓励，互相作彼此的支撑，可他却像一直被锁在一道门外，无论他怎么敲门怎么呼喊，金博洋总是不愿意打开心上的那道门。 

为什么不让我知道你的一切呢？ 

金博洋总是沉默着……沉默着，他总是以坚守的姿态热烈回应着羽生结弦的一切，接受羽生结弦的一切，就像一直站在羽生结弦的身后，甚至不需要任何回应，灿烂又安静，如同见光即在的向日葵，但他很少主动地向羽生结弦倾诉、告知什么，这让他们的关系变得不太平衡。 

一直到新赛季，这样的失衡再一次显现出来，金博洋两场比赛的失利让羽生结弦感到心悸，为他感到遗憾且不甘的同时，更多的是心疼，他想要知道金博洋为什么会这样，他需要知晓金博洋如今到底出了什么问题，在羽生结弦的眼里，在他们没有见面的几个月里，金博洋有着太多太多的变化，多到让他隐约感到陌生，那不太像他的小太阳了，金博洋的眼神里多了许多羽生结弦所难看懂的东西，羽生结弦曾经以为，他能永远看懂金博洋那纯粹没有杂质、赤诚的眼神，因为那很好懂，少年的爱恨哀怒悲喜都在眼里。 

羽生结弦认为金博洋这样的变化不算什么坏事，他总为金博洋所做的改变而感到高兴，也能理解金博洋处在阵痛期的些许迷茫与艰难的抗争，他希望金博洋在新的征程上能有更多的收获与进步，这不光是作为恋人的愿望，更是竞争对手的期望。 

 

全世界都会知道，金博洋对羽生结弦而言，是燃烧他血液与激发更强战意的存在，是焰火，是更热烈的光芒，是冰上瞬间起跃的永远心动。 

可如今的金博洋独自一人面对着许多羽生结弦并不知晓的事情，曾经意气风发像一团火焰的青年愈发沉默，在冰雪里寂静着，他在羽生结弦看不到、无法听闻到什么的时候独自成长着奔跑着，金博洋没有向羽生结弦说过半句话，在对方面前总是一如往常，更是以一种成熟的姿态站在羽生结弦面前，让人错以为这就是金博洋本该成长的样子，极其理所当然，这让羽生结弦无形之中错过了很多有关金博洋的事，最可悲的是羽生结弦连错过了什么都不知道。 

金博洋总是什么都不会说，他是沉默的深海的鱼，要游到羽生结弦找不到的地方。 

他以我不知道的方式成长了。羽生结弦难过地想着，可我这么喜欢的一个人，我居然什么都不能知道。 

他就站在我面前，我却不能知道有关他的任何事，我什么都做不了。 

一方是“自以为是”的固执，一方是“一厢情愿”的等待。 

真正令羽生结弦难过的事情不是金博洋没有对他说些什么，金博洋不说自有自己的考虑，他无需对众人解释，也无需向羽生结弦解释，羽生结弦终究经历过很多事情，不可能不知道金博洋在顾虑、坚持什么，他们都是极其相似的人，都是只用一个眼神就能知晓对方的人，羽生结弦总能以他天生阅博洋理解满分的方式知晓金博洋在想什么、想做什么。 

羽生结弦不会过分要求金博洋必须要他答应什么事情，金博洋习惯把事情憋在心里，什么都不愿意说， 在这一方面上，羽生结弦往往表现地像一个善解人意的兄长，他选择包容理解他的小迷弟、他的爱人，互相尊重是爱人的前提之一，他尊重对方的选择，羽生结弦只是难过——他不知道的、有关金博洋的事情太多了。 

多到让羽生结弦认为，金博洋已经与羽生结弦无关了。 

难以彻底跨越文化与语言差异、身份年龄差别的两个人，总是在青涩又艰难地向对方传达着自己的想法，以最简单最纯粹的喜欢为名，哪怕因各自的经历与态度的不同，彼此之间都有着相当多的意见与矛盾，也依旧在偏执地维持着这一段关系，万分珍惜着相爱着的对方。 

他们可以在赛场上互相竞争、各自奋斗，在无关对方的旅程中也能坦然向前；亦如莽撞张扬的少年互相吸引着、互相爱慕着，一生都要作纠缠，认定了就不能放手。 

可他们没有办法阻止时间与空间的隔阂，没有办法制止他们之间的变化与渐行渐远，没有办法让一切停留在最初的模样。 

太过相似的人，互相靠近，必将要接纳同等的锋芒与棱角，彼此将会遍体鳞伤，伤痕累累。 

对现在的金博洋与羽生结弦而言，时间是剪刀，沉默是利刃，唯有坦诚相对才能缝补距离。 

谁都可以先迈出一步。 

 

晚上的温度更低了，今日有风，用过晚饭的羽生结弦向方才跟他一同坐着聊天的母亲告辞，从院子外回到房里，再披过一件外套，仍撑着拐杖行动，慢慢地踏过阶梯。他的脚伤伤势经过几天的治疗与休养，已经不像最开始那般严重，但稳妥起见，他还是要谨慎地处理身边的事情，走的每一步都要格外小心。 

为了继续他的花滑生涯，羽生结弦必须得乖乖地养好自己的脚，确保自己能够顺利地在下一次比赛中完成自己的预期目标，虽然在分站赛里荣获双冠，但在俄罗斯站那一场不算完美的比赛是他心里的一大遗憾，这让他更加清楚地认识到，要想支撑他完成一次又一次完美节目的表演，他一定要好好照顾自己。 

——要好好照顾自己。这也是金博洋一字一句跟他认真说过的，他也认真答应了。 

在羽生结弦刚结束俄罗斯站比赛的第二天早上，金博洋就跟羽生结弦联系并确认过对方的身体情况，羽生结弦记得那一天，电话那头的金博洋声音有点颤抖，不停地问着，惹的他心里有些愧疚，羽生结弦边安慰金博洋边想，啊，果然又让他担心了。 

“这也是羽生结弦的一部分呀。”羽生结弦这么跟金博洋说，尽量将伤势说的轻一点，但没有再欺瞒什么，声音轻柔地跟他的小朋友解释，换来了金博洋带着哭腔的回应。 

金博洋当时说：“嗯，我知道。” 

羽生结弦那时听罢，心头软的一塌糊涂。隐隐作痛的脚伤似乎都被治愈了，心里只有金博洋的声音与对方所说的话，暖流从心上过。 

很多时候，他们并不像一对所谓的爱人，他们更像是彼此的灯盏，是相遇的旅人，在一条满是荆棘冰霜的路上一同走过，存着对生活的热爱与对彼此的喜欢，将其化作灯火，一同支撑着前行，一同相依偎爱着。 

爱着的人有权利知道你的一切，你需要跟他分享喜怒哀乐，共同承担着生活的无奈与糟糕。 

跟金博洋汇报完自己的情况，羽生结弦在通话结束后才知道，原来金博洋一直在等着他处理完那边的事情，算着时差预计空闲时间，才敢给羽生结弦打一通电话询问情况，金博洋认为羽生结弦要处理完其他的事情才能有时间跟他通话，所以一直在等。 

只是这件小事，要不是羽生结弦无意地从金博洋说的一些话中推理出来情况，估计金博洋永远不会说，也不会让羽生结弦知道。 

在两个人相处的时候，很多时候很多事情都是羽生结弦在主导，但有太多的小事情微不足道，却处处都有温柔的痕迹，而那些都来自惯于沉默的金博洋。 

如果说羽生结弦的温柔是一个强有力的拥抱，那么金博洋的温柔就是一个轻轻的吻。 

它无声无息，沉默不言，但与羽生结弦有关。 

金博洋总与羽生结弦有关。 

刚关紧房门，拄着拐杖挪到房间里书桌边的时候，羽生结弦感应到了衣服口袋里的手机开始了震动起来，突兀地，像一个猛然起跳的跳跃，带动着羽生结弦的思绪。 

羽生结弦先将房间里的小灯点亮，然后将手机从口袋里拿出来，他垂眸一看，一个意料之外又在意料之中的来者名字映入他眼帘。 

他没有想到，金博洋居然会在这个时候要求跟他视频通话——明明彼此都沉默着没有回应，两人都还在“冷战”中的这个时候。 

这有点超纲了，羽生结弦想，虽然理智在说在这种时候仍要坚持自己的生气，但感性说还是要接通才对。 

毕竟他们确实珍视相对而言为数不多的几次见面。 

毕竟这是金博洋，不是别的什么人。 

毕竟是金博洋主动迈出了一步的，羽生结弦还是想接收这一个来自金博洋的信号。 

羽生结弦思考了半秒，坐到了书桌前，抬手将桌上的书简易做个手机支架，手机的震动提醒一直没有停过，展示着金博洋的足够耐心与等待。 

如果他没有接受视频请求——羽生结弦想，想必金博洋应该会让他的手机震动到没电为止。 

这个偏执的，固执的，倔强的小孩，非要等到他跟羽生结弦约好的时间才肯发来信息请求，自从羽生结弦回日本疗养后，金博洋就跟他约好了晚上的时间进行固定一次的视频见面，金博洋似乎把事情分开了——把他的事情放一边，就此让它沉默冷却掉，羽生结弦的事情还是要提上日程的，必须要按照约定的来。 

羽生结弦在点开接受请求之前，默默地把拐杖给藏了起来，以保证视频中的金博洋看不到。 

做好准备后，羽生结弦点开了接受请求，手机屏幕上的界面切换过来，一晃而过，让羽生结弦朝思暮想的人终于出现在他的视线之中。 

两个人都出现在对方视频中时，待看清后皆愣一下，然后不说话地对望了一分钟。 

谁都没有开口说话，谁都可以开口说话。 

羽生结弦看着没什么表情的金博洋许久，看着对方好像瘦了点，正在眼熟的对方的房间里待着，心里疼了下，先开口哑声道：“……晚上好。”

金博洋明显地一怔，抬眸仔细着不动声色地观察羽生结弦，确认对方看上去并无异样，暗自松了一口气，小声回了一句，“晚上好。” 

接着两个人又没有话说了。 

气氛诡异地沉默着，两个人各怀心思地低头不看对方，不再像以前那样对视着眼神，他们像是害怕着对视一样——已然是有些逃避着了。 

坦诚相待不是一件容易的事情，特别是在现在这个时候，谁要先鼓起勇气呢？ 

羽生结弦打破了沉默，他佯装掩饰性地咳了几声，抬眸看着金博洋问：“有什么事吗？” 

“……”金博洋闻言看了看羽生结弦，张口欲言又止，但最终还是摇了摇头，“没什么……” 

又来了——羽生结弦微皱起眉，又是“没什么”，他又是什么都不说。 

但后面金博洋又接了一句，他抬起头安静地看着羽生结弦。 

金博洋一字一顿地说：“我很想你。” 

羽生结弦略感到诧异地眨眼，睁着眼睛愣了半天，等到他觉得眼睛都睁着有些酸涩了，直到他觉得眼眶很疼，他才喃喃自语着回复。 

“我也是。”羽生结弦说，“我也很想你。”


	3. 中下·无惧

——中下—— 

 

早上正式训练结束，今日留在冰场上的人并不多，给人一种气温升高了的错觉。 

金博洋完成了今天的任务，微喘着气弯下腰来将双手撑在膝盖上，稍暖的手心隔着布料将温度紧贴皮肤，像覆盖着膝盖大腿上的淤青伤痕，他轻轻地揉了揉膝盖，抬起脚感受着熟悉的感觉，那并不舒服，隐约有些刺痛感，但他还是要学会克服与适应，尽量地把这些小动作做的自然又轻松，叫人看不出异样。 

他直起身来若无其事地把双手插进外套马甲的兜里，在原地动了一下，像在缓解紧绷的神经和僵硬的姿势，脚下的金色冰刃沾了些冰屑，冰面被冰刃划过显现出一条条、一圈圈的痕迹，直线曲线，圆圈弧道，混乱混杂，毫无规律，重合又分离，分离又重合，待浇了冰，深刻的留着，浅显的消失，唯有站在冰上的感觉始终如一。 

金博洋踩着冰鞋慢慢地滑着，训练结束后暂时没有人主动上前打扰他，于是他滑的像一个初上冰的人，一点点地滑着，小心翼翼，像是怕摔倒般谨慎，试探着前行。 

他绕着冰场滑了一圈又一圈，冰场里没有播放什么音频，冰场上没有人大声说话，脚下这块地一时辽阔如冰原，在某些时刻世界皆是沉默着的，他不知不觉加快了滑速，滑行带起的风被金博洋甩到身后，没有掌声没有灯光，没有音乐没有欢呼，只有冰刀滑过的声音，在他听来永远动听又清晰，抓住他所有的注意力，让人专注于在冰场上的每一分每一秒。 

能在冰上滑着的感觉真的太好了。金博洋想，就算他今天的几个跳跃落冰都不太理想，摔倒的时候也有些疼，状态调整地不算特别好，可他还是在继续，可他还是在冰上了。 

的确不够满意，但金博洋依旧像以往那样竭尽全力了，他的两只脚因旧伤隐患导致他现在感到有些疼，但每次上冰以后，他仍然感到痛快。 

就像那个人也会做的这样的事情，为了感觉到真实的疼痛与上冰的喜悦，他们就是两个小疯子，无可救药地相似，以此贴近对方，以此感应与他们彼此有关的一切。 

只有那条没有回复的信息，只有离他千里之外的那个人还在让金博洋耿耿于怀，他心里憋着一股气，像之前在芬兰站表演滑上滑《卧虎藏龙》的时候那样，今日所有的跳跃像是要证明给羽生结弦看，他不会让羽生担心，他自己可以做好自己，尽管摔倒了、不完美，羽生结弦也不知道他在做这样的事，他也还是在继续、重复、坚持，不想认输不想妥协，当他从今日全身心专注的训练里重新回归到现实时，金博洋却忽然有一种恍然隔世的感觉。 

恍然如此，曾经很苦的时刻，又过去了一点。 

现在想想，那些事也并不是太糟糕。赛季初的失利也不过是暴露了许多的问题，好让他能及时调整过来，以更好的状态面对下一次比赛，对他们这样的运动员来说，这是非常重要的一课，也是非常需要的一课，它将让金博洋学到更多东西，将他的心脏锻炼地更加强大，让他朝着更好的方向继续前进，破茧才能成蝶，浴火才能重生，起落不过常事，路却还有很长，那些曾让他失败的东西，将会成为他将来胜利的基石。 

就像他的偶像、他喜欢的人——羽生结弦那样，去做一个打不垮击不倒的人，去跟命运作艰苦抗争，去跟世界谈判，去成为更好的自己。 

在漫长艰难的路途中，在星星降落下来的黑夜里，羽生结弦一直在路的尽头等着金博洋，羽生就像一盏灯，装着金博洋心头上的火焰，永不寂灭。 

金博洋向在冰场边上的付彩姝滑去，付彩姝问了一句他现在感觉如何，要不要休息，被金博洋轻描淡写地将些许的疼痛揭了过去，他今日有些小任性，放肆了一阵，最终还是释怀想开放下了一些没必要的争执，他低着头盯着自己的冰鞋，想到羽生结弦的时候，走神了一会，最后带着眷恋地笑了笑。 

他喜欢的人……永远这么好。让金博洋每次想起，都忍不住要去追逐，想去靠近。 

互相吸引，天生相似，相处之间所有的磨合与在意都归于喜欢这件小事。 

面对的是在乎的人，金博洋往往会选择沉默，选择把很多事情都藏起来，不宣于口，偷偷地说谎隐瞒，以不令人担心的模样出现在众人面前，只是因为想告诉关心他的人们，看啊，你喜欢的人，他可以这么强大，他可以遍体鳞伤还能坦然自若，他会是打不倒的金博洋。 

沉默也好，说谎也罢，这都是我所会做的事情，看啊，羽生，遇到什么事情我都可以做好自己。 

因为你喜欢我，所以我会变得更好更强大。 

一次两次的失利……不会是金博洋后退的理由。规则他会适应，伤病他会克服，心态他会调整，技术他会稳住，步伐他会加快，路程他会继续，喜欢他会坚持，所有的所有……金博洋相信羽生结弦会懂。 

就在法国站过后的某次采访，金博洋简单提及了自己现在的状况。从去年到现在，他的脚伤并没有完全好过*，训练时有时也会有些疼痛、不舒服的烦恼，这是他目前的情况，但金博洋还是尽量地往轻一点说，哪怕他猜测羽生结弦可能不会知道这件事，之前他也没有向羽生结弦提及过。 

他终究决定还是要说一些话，应该要说些什么，好对爱他的、关心他的人负责，但他不会多说，因为实在没什么好说的。 

每个人都会过的很辛苦，生活总有非常糟糕的时候，但终归会过去的。 

唯有爱是永远存在。 

那些的回答都是给众人听的，而金博洋能对羽生结弦所说的，就只有一句话。 

“我想我们都知道该怎么去面对。”* 

我想你会知道有关我的一切，就像我会知道有关你的一切。 

我会做出什么样的选择，会坚持什么事情，会以什么方式，会以什么态度……你都会知道，你都会明白。 

因为你也会做出这样的事，我们都是极其相似的人。 

纵使沉默如我，你也懂我。 

 

特意要等到晚上与羽生结弦约定的时间，在此之前，他们谁都没主动向对方说过一句话。 

无论什么时候，两个人还真是有着惊人的默契，同样的执拗。 

金博洋处理完其他事情，关好了房门，趴在床上将自己埋进柔软被子里纠结了一分钟，在思考自己到底要以什么样的表情、什么样的语气面对即将与之见面的羽生结弦。 

不知道今天的羽生，有没有好好照顾自己。金博洋抱紧了放在床上的羽生结弦留给他的一只Pooh，黄色的毛绒玩偶莫名地让他的思念汹涌。 

相隔天涯一般的遥远距离，无法及时送达的相同心意，未能时刻相伴的自责，因各抒己见而生出的误解，没有相拥的温度，接收错误的话语……以及从年少起就未曾变过的欢喜，这就是他们之间所存在的东西了。 

也许没有人跟他们说过，要维持这样一段关系是有多困难、多艰辛，他们所要共同承担的东西很重，会刺痛，会疲惫，但他们还是越过茫茫人海，坚定不移地选择了对方。 

敢于面对这一切的勇气，都是彼此赐予的。 

所以要用他给的勇气，去迈出一步啊。 

金博洋从被子里直起身来，独自在房间里静坐了一会，揉了揉眼睛，想让眼眶不再因为想起羽生结弦而发疼，将在一瞬间升起的委屈甩开。 

随后他吸吸鼻子，抬起双手抹了把脸，起身到洗手间里照着镜子将自己从头打理了一番，以确保在等会的视频里羽生结弦看不到他刚才发红地厉害的眼眶和凌乱的头发。 

重新坐回书桌面前，金博洋将身后的东西都整理好，将手机摆正，将房间的灯打开保证光线充足，做了几个深呼吸消除一贯存在的紧张，让加快的心跳镇定下来，向羽生结弦发出视频申请。 

所幸他们还有一个约定的时间……所幸他们向来习惯遵守彼此的约定。 

当金博洋亲眼见到在视频那头、一天未见的羽生结弦时，不争气地眼眶一热，有点后悔自己打开了房间里的全部灯光，他本来想让羽生结弦好好看一看他，但他应该开盏小灯的，这样就不会让羽生结弦看见他发红的眼眶，就不会看见他无所隐藏的脆弱与柔软。 

他一直想以最好的模样站在羽生结弦面前，无论什么时候。 

他们之间的距离本来很远的，总有一条鸿沟横在他们之间，难以跨越难以改变，相处时越来越明了的差异与差距让金博洋与羽生结弦一度停下了向彼此靠近的脚步，相爱并非一件容易的事情。 

有时候的他们也因过于在乎自己在彼此心中的重量，拼命地维持着自尊与自傲，维持着彼此最初喜欢的模样，却不知道要如何相互磨着对方的棱角，使彼此完整契合。 

他们还是要学会接受对方的好，接受对方的小脾气，留存包容与爱意，为了对方而成为更好的人。 

他们是两只小刺猬，要学会向对方露出柔软学会拥抱，温存于此，背后是刺，因爱而无畏无惧。 

以喜欢这一小事所学会的东西，将陪伴他们一生。 

 

喜欢既有想念，想念是难以言说。想念这一词对见面时不常说话、多于倾听的金博洋来说，依旧是无法控制的。 

在两个人面对面对视不言语的时候，金博洋的盯着羽生结弦看了半天，猜想着羽生今天是不是藏了什么呢。 

他不知道的是，视频那头的羽生结弦在盯着金博洋看时也在想，博洋是不是藏了什么呢。 

心照不宣的刻意隐藏，彼此却都知道。 

他们静静地对望了许久，直到真的因矛盾争执和沉默的搁浅而无话可说，金博洋脑海里适时地冒出来一个声音，那声音在叫嚣着，吵闹着，它对金博洋说，你应该说些什么——要说，要说出口。 

你应该要说些什么—— 

说一件羽生结弦需要知道的事情？ 

将沉默打破吧，此刻需要这么做的，那些不一定要知道的事情便随风去吧，没有关系，只有一件事，一件事，你必须要让羽生结弦知道，让他明白，让他听见。 

不是干巴巴的“晚上好”，也不是忍着哽咽的沉默，更不是惹人生气的“没什么”，而是一句完整的话，一句没有认真正经提及过的话，非常重要。 

那便是要说“我很想你”了。 

千句倾诉万句辩解，归于一句“我很想你”就可以了。 

这就是金博洋要对羽生结弦知道的事，要说的很认真很认真，一字一顿地，虔诚，清晰，略带哽咽，许多缱绻。 

“我也很想你。” 

羽生结弦在对金博洋说完后撑着桌子捂着脸，长久地叹息，他紧紧地捂着眼睛，未敢看金博洋，他有点担心自己流下眼泪，那会有点狼狈。 

受伤后摔倒时没有哭，带伤比赛结束后握着自己的脚说“尽力了”的时候没有哭，等分时说着谢谢、对不起时没有哭，因为受伤而说着未能如愿时没有哭，拄着拐杖到发布会接受采访时没有哭*，羽生结弦只会在熟悉的人面前放下一点点坚韧，由着自己任性一小会。 

可现在他一见到金博洋，说完了一句很平常的话，却忍不住地想哭泣。 

眼泪不是脆弱的证明，眼泪有温度，它为许多情绪而流，此刻，它因金博洋而流。 

在视频那边的金博洋没再说话，同样地揉着眼睛不敢出声。 

此刻的沉默是永不熄灭的灯火，借一盏灯渡奔流不息的河。 

再坚硬的外壳，遇到相爱的人，都会化作温柔的星辰。 

许是没有想到这次的见面，明明如往常，两个人话都没说多少句，却先以眼泪开场，刻骨想念与争执委屈是决堤的河流，猝不及防地就淹没了心脏与眼眶。 

独自一人受的伤，独自一人坚持下来的孤寂，比赛时的那些不甘与失落，藏了许久不知何处可说、压在心无处可销的情绪，没能被爱人理解的心意，无意中的伤害与被伤害，执拗过后的后悔与心疼，心底压抑的爆发，不想放弃的放弃……在爱人面前全都涌上心头，以沉默诉说，以流泪讲完。 

两个人再次相望时，都红着一双眼，只需一个熟悉眼神，默契地破涕而笑。 

就像两个人的疼痛拼在一起，有太多的重合，就消去了大半的苦涩。 

“这样会很疼。”羽生结弦眯着眼睛笑起来，指了指他的眼。 

“可也不疼。”金博洋吸吸鼻子，摇了摇头。 

因为有你跟我一起。


	4. Chapter 4

——下·无声—— 

 

这是一场用泪水完成的无声对话。 

他们相隔着屏幕，相隔着千里，相隔着千万丈，在此刻放下了负担，卸下了伪装，所有的骄傲与倔强都被一句“我很想你”给击碎地彻底，化成漂在平静海面上的浮木，将他们紧紧地相连在一起，以沉默，以眼泪，以停在心口的疼，以念念不忘的执着，再没有什么话语能像这一句话令现在的他们一听便泪流满面，再没有什么方式能像这样让他们一同倾听着共享着彼此的痛与苦，再没有什么时刻能让他们庆幸自己还爱着这个并不温柔多是残酷的世界。 

泪水是一场跨越千山万水，渡着无边黑夜的盛大宣告，它在在乎的人之间，以想念著称，以爱之名存在，它能代替一切未能说出口、未来得及诉说、说不明白的话语，能代替一个温暖的拥抱，能代替一个温柔的亲吻，它是脆弱，它是避让，它是温存，它是紧拥，它出现在一瞬间的汹涌澎湃，最终从眼眶落下消失、坠成一颗颗星辰，盛满一切不可说与可说的心意，落成无垠海洋与广袤宇宙，将相爱的人倒映成光。 

一滴眼泪盛着一句话，一场相见以眼泪开场，泪流许久，千言万语已道尽。 

为你而流泪，也为我而哭泣。 

不再是在灯光镜头面前，不再是必须坚强的时刻，不再面对鲜花与掌声，不再面对质疑与猜测，在爱人面前哭泣，永远不是什么难堪狼狈的事情，这是表达爱的一种方式……他们是彼此相爱的，以此相信无论对方如何模样，都是喜欢的。 

在爱人面前放肆、自由些吧，流泪吧放心去爱吧，这都是允许的，这都是可以的。 

在这世界上能让你在他面前如此哭泣的……永远很爱你。 

金博洋抬手捂着脸想把眼泪都擦掉，眼泪的湿度从脸颊贴到手心，从温热到冰凉，他想继续把“金博洋的另一面”给藏起来，想擦干眼泪向面前的羽生结弦扬起一个笑容，他并不想让他们为数不多的见面变成这么令人心疼的场面，但这场猝不及防又顺理成章的哭泣让他没有办法立刻收起自己的情绪，压抑的抽泣让他小声地呜咽着，眼泪一时半会收不住，就像金博洋满腹的委屈与无法诉说也收不住。 

这么长一段路走来，其中的艰辛苦难怎么可能说过去就过去。 

因为金博洋不再是以前的金博洋了，他所要承担的越来越多、所要面对的越来越艰难，哪有什么时候能让他这么痛哭一场？ 

他虽然不是什么过于脆弱的人，也善于控制情绪不轻易外露，他理智且非常清楚自己的状态与情况，似乎可以很好地做一个遇到什么事情都能坦然自若的人，然而金博洋终究也只是一个人，一个有血有肉，有思想有情感的人，摔疼了会难受，不甘心会想哭，只是这些都是别人不知道的事，他可以说的简单容易，可唯有真正熬过来的，才能如此轻松。 

他心里有太多没有办法诉说的话，都闷在心里交结成了眼泪，然后在羽生结弦面前，终于得以宣泄出来。 

实在过于幸运了……幸运到金博洋几乎要觉得这就像一场梦，在梦里他能结结实实地痛哭一场，在梦里他能看见羽生结弦，在梦里他可以肆无忌惮地放肆自由，在梦里他不再过于沉默寡言，他解开了给自己戴上的束缚与枷锁，钥匙是羽生结弦给的。 

金博洋觉得在梦里最好还能滑冰，这是他现在唯一执着的事情，有了花滑就有了一切，有了一切就遇到了羽生结弦。 

可现在的他们都暂时没有办法继续站在赛场上，他们需要好好停下来，好好休息，养伤，调整，再重新出发。 

于是两个像小朋友哭嚎的职业运动员，不知不觉同步地想到这个，更难过了。 

 

金博洋在那头让自己的情绪慢慢平复下来，羽生结弦在这头擦干了眼泪，任由着眼睛因哭泣而作痛，静静地看着在他面前的金博洋，微弯着眉眼微笑着。 

他们从没有以这样的方式相处过，以这样一个在众人眼里算得上不可思议的方式，什么都不说地就开始流泪，莫名其妙又在情理之中，如此自然地将自己最脆弱柔软的一部分展示在对方面前，不再顾及什么，也不再偏执什么，就像是最本能的反应，冷了就互相依偎，累了就互相依靠，疼了就互相安抚，互相向爱靠近。

大多数时候，两个人都像大多数人所看到的那样，坚定，强大，善于自控，冷静自持，在众人面前与在对方面前的表现也相差不大，纯粹又简单。 

两个人也从没有过像今天这般的“失态”，这也是羽生结弦第一次真正意义上地见到以往的金博洋会藏起来的另一面，金博洋亦是如此。 

实际上……第一次这样的见面，对他们来说是一件有些奇妙的事情。 

确认过对彼此的心意后，两个人仍然在克制着自己的感情，因珍视而选择小心翼翼地相处，有时候也会忐忑不安，患得患失，但他们都不曾对对方说过这样的想法，也不敢让对方得知有关自己的更多的事情，也许认为大多无关紧要，不必增添过多烦恼。 

他们就像落的一身疲惫一身风雪的人，在对话框里打了多少个字最终又只剩下“最近还不错你也要加油”，握着手机跟对方聊天也是多把苦独自咽下只留笑意，就算生活过得再苦再难，所遇到的事情再难受，依旧与芸芸众生相同，像在回家之后，仍把最好的、最不让人担心的一面留给等候他回家的爱人，漂泊不定的心与灵魂有了一个归宿一个寄托，给予的全都是仔细小心的温柔。 

那都是他们所能为对方做的小事情，随岁月无声积累，随朝暮无言存放，直到老去也是不能失去的东西，唯有爱不会认输。 

但是此时此刻的两个人，终于能以眼泪坦诚相待虔诚以付，不再彼此相对沉默，不再彼此谨慎隐瞒，不再逞强，不再克制，再能控制情感管理情绪的人，也抵不过诉说的情深与思念的汹涌。 

飞鸟飞的太远太高，就要停下来栖息，你若累了迫降，有人会在地上等你，会接住你。 

而现在，他们都稳稳地接住了对方，以爱泪流，以默相拥。 

 

然而这一场以眼泪道尽千言万语的无声对话结束后，两个人反而更不知道该说些什么，要说的、要解释的似乎都不再必要，反倒显得多余，他们心里其实都明白，很多事情即使对方都知道了清楚了，也并没有什么用，还会白白给对方增添负担，这是他们都不会做的事情，只要一个眼神一句话就能懂得对方，又何必大声质问冷漠以待呢？ 

只要羽生结弦为自己的伤病解释一句“大概要静养三周，会退出大奖赛总决赛好好养伤*”，金博洋就能明白羽生结弦所做出的决定与考量；只要金博洋为最近的状态解释一句“伤没有好全，心态与压力也没处理好*”，羽生结弦就能知道金博洋现在所处的情况与所面对的事情，哪怕这些话都不是对着本人说的，也不知道对方以什么样的态度以什么样的心情在什么时候说的，甚至更多的话他们都无法得知，可待千帆过尽、也许将来的某一天他们又站在同一个赛场上时，当他们互相提及对方时，会对视许久露出会意的笑容，回答道： 

“啊，那些确实是他会做的事，我们也确实知道该怎么面对，这些我们都知道的。” 

因为他们总会踏光而来。 

 

当然，这都是最好的幻想，未来如何谁也说不准。他们现在只在苦恼一件事，一个有些甜蜜的烦恼——认清一个事实，他们在喜欢的人面前哭，喜欢的人在自己面前哭，那么哭完后应该说些什么呢？ 

“这可真令人不知所措。”羽生结弦轻声地开口，抬眸与金博洋的视线相撞，忍不住地笑了笑。 

还沉浸在自己情绪里没能自拔的金博洋听罢微怔，直愣地看着羽生结弦，眼泪还在眼眶里打转，一下子没反应过来，但他先被同样哭的一塌糊涂的羽生结弦给震住了，吸吸鼻子盯着对方半天，才惊觉面前这个跟他一起哭的人，还真的就是他的偶像、在众人面前都镇定自若的羽生结弦。 

因为一句话而凑一起哭，到底是什么情况啊。 

不知所措的情况，摸不着头脑的发展，金博洋想，可能跟喜欢的人在一起，智商会减掉吧。 

但是这能让人心情变好，哭过之后都轻松了许多，不是吗？ 

就像交换一样东西，他们把委屈、倔强、苦痛暂时交付给了对方，然后换来了欢欣、安慰与陪伴。 

这就是喜欢的强大力量，它能愈合一个人的伤口，顺便给一颗糖作为奖励。 

奖励你，感谢你，勇敢地向着光走，勇敢地向彼此迈出一步，向变得越来越好前行着坚持着。 

感谢你永远会披荆斩棘，带着我一起奔跑。 

这个世界因你的存在而变得不再这么糟糕。 

 

两个人把眼泪都擦干净，重新地看着对方，泪水把他们的沉默与偏执给流尽，此刻就要说些什么，羽生结弦深呼了一口气，向金博洋笑道：“哭过之后要做些什么呢？博洋。” 

他们没再过多地纠结之前的矛盾与争执，默契地不再提起——一切皆在不言之中。因为太懂自己会怎么做，所以也知道对方会这么做，更别说同为花滑运动员，什么挫折与伤痛都会一清二楚。 

执着的在意的耿耿于怀的，最终仍是消散而去，因为爱而选择包容。 

金博洋揉了揉脸，直起身来不解其意地问：“什么？” 

“以前的我也会这样哦，不开心时会做的事。”羽生结弦指了指自己，确认似的点头，“但是那都是在没有人看见的时候。现在能在博洋面前哭泣，这是很难得的事情啊。” 

在失落与难过的时候能在爱人面前哭泣，是幸运的事情啊。 

金博洋听罢张了张唇，想说些什么，到最后难以组织起语言，只能这样静静地看着羽生结弦，他庆幸且欢喜着一件事情——他是被需要的，在羽生结弦同样需要陪伴与倾诉的时候，金博洋也可以在羽生结弦面前给予能给予的所有。 

能被需要，能彼此爱着，能在你面前，没有什么能比这更好了。 

“哭过之后要做些什么呢，博洋？”羽生结弦又问着这个问题，金博洋仍是没有明白过来，他靠近屏幕，眨了眨眼睛，随后羽生结弦给了金博洋一个笑容。 

“在没有人的时候可以不用这样做。”羽生结弦笑眯眯地说，“但你在我面前，那就必须这么做了——谢谢，我是说，我感觉我现在好很多了，各种意义上，有点像终于跳出了一个阿克塞尔四周跳——希望博洋也是如此。” 

 

金博洋一愣，然后也跟着羽生结弦笑了。 

其实在过去的一段时间里，金博洋确实压抑了许久。心态失衡，压力过大，旧伤问题，习惯藏事的性格让他愈加沉默寡言，无处诉说也无处安放，连妈妈也跟他说他最近像变了一个人，他也在努力地寻找解决问题的方法，这些都让他苦恼也感觉痛苦着。* 

Lori跟金博洋说，要做一个快乐的博洋。金博洋想，这对现在的他来说可能有些困难了。 

因为他不能只拥有简单的快乐，他还想得那些到可以拥有的快乐，滑冰是他最喜欢的事情，他得为滑冰去奋斗。 

而现在在他面前的羽生结弦告诉他，做一个会哭会笑的博洋吧。

我们一起哭着笑着继续前行吧。 

 

金博洋偏过头去抹了抹眼角处又流出的眼泪，他觉得这场泪流的诉说已经足够说完他想说的话了，他早就已经有所打算，下定决心，结束的已经结束但远没有结束，开始的就要开始还有无数个开始。 

短暂的停留是为了去往更远的地方，永恒的星光会遇到深海里的鱼，日升月落，终有归所。 

每一个无声星河拥着的晚上，都有一盏灯留着等候，在这一个夜晚，有人什么都没有说，只用了一场泪流，却说完了所有。 

“我曾经非常在意，博洋应该要对我说的很多事情。”羽生结弦突然开口道。 

金博洋安静地不说话，认真地听着。 

“可是……怎么说呢，”羽生结弦摇头有些无奈地笑道，“后来发现其实我也会像博洋这么做，能明白博洋所做的选择，选择沉默不说，或者是隐瞒着，可知道了也无能为力，并没有说的必要……我曾经也是这么想的，我们有太多的事情要一个人面对，这是不可避免的。” 

金博洋沉默地点点头。 

“所以我想，如果今天晚上能见到博洋的话，一定要好好解释这一件事情。”羽生结弦微笑地继续道，“可博洋告诉了羽生结弦一件需要知道的事……我就知道博洋想说些什么了。” 

金博洋闻言抬眸，看着羽生结弦许久，揉了揉眼睛，再次认真地看着羽生结弦，开口却是重复的话语：“……我真的很想你。” 

他换了语气接着说：“还有——虽然总是很辛苦，但如果不滑冰我就不是金博洋了，为了这个，我肯定会好好照顾自己，别担心，真的，你也要好好照顾自己。” 

要遵守彼此曾经许诺的约定，谁也不可以抛下谁。 

羽生结弦听完眼眶又温热起来，他点点头，像金博洋曾经说过的那样，回应道：“嗯，我知道。” 

这都是要知道的事情——一直没有说出口的，沉默着的，压在心里想说的，都以这样的一句话说给爱人听。 

羽生结弦仰着头眨了眨眼，随后低下头来，像以往注视着金博洋那样把目光放在金博洋身上，他就这么看着，看着，眼眸里满是温柔与想念，直到最后，他才决定开口。 

“那么，说一件羽生结弦需要金博洋知道的事情吧。” 

话音刚落，两个人相视微笑。 

“天天加油！让我们赛场上见。” 

——END——

·*来自Olympic Channel 

-法国站的天天采访短视频-

①天天说伤没好全，打了封闭后感觉怪怪的，做了加强的训练不会疼，但会不舒服。

②记者似乎有问天天有没有给柚子说些鼓励的话，天天回答：

“这个，我们互相都知道该怎么去面对。”

·*引用了一些关于牛哥的小报道看点内容

·*牛哥近日宣布退出gpf，请好好养伤吧！

·*选自Skating China-天天的采访。不知道的朋友可以去微博看一下，天天在采访里说了很多自身的情况…因外训压力很大，而且心态也有所改变，但他说了“想要重新开始”，相信他，请继续加油！

谢谢喜欢💗


	5. 追

·勉强算是《默》的一篇平行番外叭

 

00\. 

 

只要我站在这里，你就好像会出现在我的面前，与光一起，我奔跑着呼唤着想象着追逐着，以此贴近你，以此感应与你有关的一切。 

 

01\. 

 

2018年的最后一场比赛，金博洋以两套clean的节目荣获金牌，经历过外界给他带来的压力、前段时间的低迷与两站比赛的挫折和磨砺，他终是又完成了一次蜕变。 

 

比赛结束后还在冰场上，金博洋戴着花环踩着冰鞋到处转悠，比了一场不错的比赛，没有辜负之前的努力，这无疑让他高兴，心情一好，笑容自然也更多了些，再难见他之前沉着脸心事重重的样子，他一个漂亮的转身，像是把久积的阴霾给挥散开来，依旧是那个一见到他的笑容就让人开心起来的小太阳。 

 

他往周围看去，身边的人也都满脸笑意，热热闹闹地围在他的身边，大家在同一块冰面上相聚着，聊天，说笑，每年好像都是这样，只是人都不尽相同，热闹与欢笑也不一，金博洋只知道这都是似曾相识，但年年并非如此。 

 

不知不觉中，他一个人一直走着，跑着，原来已经过了这么多年，身边的一切早就变得不一样了。 

 

金博洋低头盯了一会脚下的冰面。 

 

从始至终，好像只有它依旧。 

 

02\. 

 

金博洋摘下了花环，往旁边轻轻一滑，远离了聚在一起的人群，他转了个身，心里仍然满是难以抑制的喜悦，心头不再被过去那段时间的失意与落寞压着，那些情绪曾如一块沉甸甸的石头，他一度以愚公移山坚定不移的精神与信念发誓要将它彻底击碎，每一分每一秒的坚持，无时无刻不在提醒自己要做什么、要达成什么目的，而后是加倍的练习、不停地训练、下定决心一定要战胜那些阻挠与困扰自己的东西，生理上的也好心理上的也罢，只有他才知道这段时间他有多苦、曾经有多艰难。 

 

所幸的是，这一切的付出最终还是收获到成果，虽然离他想的还有一段距离，可至少他做到了。 

 

他真的做到了，说了加油，就真的不会就此停步。 

 

答应过的事，从来不会食言哦。 

 

金博洋又往旁边滑了滑，像是沉迷在自己的世界里，他站在冰面上，分出一点时间让他想象着自己又在滑行，好像只要一站在这里，记忆里那些因冰场相逢的事情与人就会开始在他面前重合起来，世界人来人往熙熙攘攘，唯独在他面前十分纯粹，只要站在冰面上，他身边的一切就都没有变过。 

 

小时候的玩伴、陪着他的教练、指导过他的老师、他的朋友、他的队友、他的竞争对手……全都因为这些相似的冰面而与他相遇，一时间一恍惚，金博洋仿佛看到了那些曾经跟他有过一面之缘的、岁月迫使他们分别的、直到如今还在他身边的、从始至终未曾别离过的人们全都在这整个冰场上与他重逢了，他们像他一样踩着冰刀，在冰上自由地滑行着，有的人甚至做了个漂亮的跳跃，有的人像燕一般飞快地从眼前滑过，在冰面上留着他们来过的痕迹，一道道痕，一到逢合成圆，便又消失不见。 

 

是幻想、是想象，是奢念。 

 

金博洋回过神来若有所思地眨眨眼，往前又滑了一点点，一念之间，恍如隔世。但他知道他眼前的那些人们如今都在哪，他都知道，从来没忘记过，可他现在只想找到一个人，一个没有在刚刚的幻想里出现过的人，或许那个人早就走了，越过人山越过人海，要跑到他找不到的地方去了，他下意识地就向往前滑，就像要追着什么似的，直到要找到那个人为止。 

 

而后金博洋才反应过来，他前一秒在想些什么。 

 

他停了步伐，抬手摸了摸自己的脑袋。 

 

他在想，如果羽生现在能出现在他面前，那该多好。 

 

03\. 

 

当他终于得以抛掉枷锁、扫开阴霾，当他如愿以偿、终有所获，当他终于可以允许自己想点比赛之外的事情，只有滑的好了、满意了，他才会透露一些自己的心情、说出自己曾经的想法，他忍不住地想把这些喜悦与开心全都分享给一个人，想告诉那个人说他做到了，等不及地要告诉那个他渴望见面的、总是带给他力量、鼓励他相信他的人他此刻所有的欢喜与信心，像是一个得到了一朵小红花的小朋友，单纯地开心，单纯地想要分享，想回过头来给一直鼓励着的人一个拥抱，然后那个人也会回抱着他……或者回点别的什么，比如说再轻轻地摸着他的头，对着他笑。 

 

加油啊。那个人曾经这么对他说，加油。 

 

最简单的两个字仿佛被魔法师施加了什么不得了的专属魔法，只要一被说出口，便总是充满着无穷的力量，它穿过耳膜直达心脏，让心间开满一大簇热烈生长的花，永远灿烂，永远向阳，生生不息。 

 

而本埋在心里头不轻易显露的思念不断地冒出来，像浮上海面的水泡泡，明明应该是在阳光下不能长存的泡沫，却偏偏结成浪花一朵朵，要与翻涌的海水一同形成美丽的念想。 

 

然而，金博洋知道这终究也是他的想象，与他相隔万里的羽生结弦不可能在此刻出现在他的面前，更不可能再像之前那样给他一个拥抱、摸着他的脑袋微笑，而他想要表达出去的那些激动与喜悦，统统只能被时空隔绝阻挡，这种想要说些什么、冲破什么、跨越什么的冲动与欲望也许就此被熄灭。 

 

可是，他还是想见到羽生。 

 

04\. 

 

当想念一个人，你想如何与他重逢？ 

 

记忆是相见的一种方式。* 

 

05\. 

 

金博洋站在冰面上，凭着记忆开始回溯。 

 

他想起了以前的比赛，他曾经踏着小碎步往那个人走去，如往光的方向追去，那个人向他张开了拥抱。 

 

他想起了某次表演滑结束后，那个人滑到他身边对他说着、笑着的场景。 

 

他想起了平昌奥运会的彩排时间，他曾跟戈米沙他们一块玩闹着，跑着，滑着，而那个人也一样看着他笑着。 

 

他也想起了上一次的芬兰站，那个人的耀眼与另一边的黯淡。 

 

他想起了与那个人对视的瞬间，想起了与那个人拥抱的刹那，想起了那个人对他说的每一句话每一句加油，想起了那个人喊他名字时语调的上扬，想起了那个人最后给予他的意为安慰与鼓励的摸头举动，想起了每一次与那个人相遇的时光。 

 

而这一切回忆起来，好像羽生结弦就来到了金博洋面前，他越过人群茫茫，滑着最优雅最漂亮的步伐，为金博洋而来。 

 

除了在冰场上时的重逢，他们好似再没有交集，可一到冰场上，他们就是两个相知相识的灵魂，梦想与渴望，追求与执着，无一刻不亲密无间。 

 

此时此刻，金博洋按照记忆里的模样，一个人在一小块冰面上滑着圈，他告别了人群，只想与一个人倾诉，他好像又回到了那个时候，他跟羽生结弦与其他人一块玩的时候，循着记忆一点点地将那个场景复原，把细节给拼凑起来，并在记忆里与心里的那个羽生结弦相见，并告诉对方：许久不见，你看现在的我，真的做到了。 

 

只要他一站在这里，记忆永存，他就觉得能一直与那个人相遇。 

 

就如两条被冰封的河流，汇聚起来变成了一整块冰面，而冰下还流淌着温柔的水，翻涌着思念的狂，它沉默不语，却深藏着心事与秘密，它是坚不可摧、一如既往，包裹着内心深处的柔软与光芒。 

 

他们因一片冰场相遇，重逢，纵使将来别离，而与彼此有关的一切，只要记忆长存，不忘不灭，一提起，群星与花轰轰烈烈，一呼而应。 

 

那么等到下一次见面的时候，勇气与信心就要准备就绪，可不可以再要一个拥抱？ 

 

06\. 

 

金博洋在心里说，那试试吧。 

 

他向心里的羽生结弦告别，转身又奔向人群，抬头露出了个灿烂至极的笑容。 

 

不对，他又想。 

 

下一次又做到了的话，一定要回一个拥抱。 

 

感谢那个人，成为了他心里的一道光，让他追着，让他发光。 

 

——END——

 

*记忆是相见的一种方式。——纪伯伦


End file.
